iGet A Second Chance
by Angel of Darkness1337
Summary: Sam lets herself die in order to save Carly. She gets a second chance to say good-bye to her loved ones. Will she admit her feelings for Freddie? Can anyone see her? There will be both Seddie and Creddie.
1. iSlip Away

**Alright, the story starts out during iQuit iCarly. Most of you that read this probably read my seddie stories, but this story MIGHT end up in creddie. I'm sorry. But the story will have seddie in it. Ok Nikki Adams was mad at me because I might make it end in creddie. I will make this clear: I HATE CREDDIE JUST AS MUCH AS ANY OTHER SEDDIE FAN. But guys think about it, you guys know Sam dies, Sam can't be with Freddie if she's dead, right? Anyway, I'm going to mix up iQuit iCarly a bit, because I haven't memorized it...yet. Joken. So I don't remember everything that happened and everything they said. Enjoy! Sam's point of view**

* * *

Chapter 1

iSlip Away

"I don't even know why you'd want to be friend with me." I shrugged.

"Right back at ya." Carly said.

"So, I guess we're not friends anymore." I sighed.

I grabbed my bag and left. Us fighting was Fleck and Dave's fault. They were just like Carly and I. I met Fleck at the Groovie Smoothies. Since Dave and him weren't friends anymore, I decided to help him with his video. Dave got his boxers in a bunch because Fleck spray painted his dad's car purple. I mean, it wasn't like the paint permanent! When Carly and I tried to talk them into making up, we realized how much we could relate to them.

Dave was just like Carly. Fleck was more like me. "Hey, Fleck." I sat down.

"Hey." Fleck drank more of his smoothie.

Right after that, Carly, Dave and Fredweird came in. Minutes later, Carly and I got into a fight. I threw a muffin at Dave. It hit him and left a berry on his forehead. "Hey you can't just throw a-" Carly was cut off by another muffin hitting her face.

She glared at us and threw her muffin, but it hit an old lady. "I'm so sorry!" Carly said.

"I accept your apology." I told her.

"It wasn't meant for you! It was for that lady I muffined." she sat down.

"I can do iCarly without you." Carly told me.

"You can't do iCarly without me!" I protested.

"Well, iCarly is at my house, and your...ban from there!" Carly yelled.

"Come on, Fleck we're leaving!" I said.

"Your not leaving before us!" Carly shouted.

Freddie stayed sitting and watched us. All four of us tried to go out the same door. Once we were out Fleck and I stomped away from them.

_Thrusday..._

Carly and I decided we were going to do the show, but from different places. The screen on the computer was split in half-Carly on one side, me on the other. We were performing a skit called _The Vampire With A Big Nose and the Idiot Hobo Who Thought the Vampire's Nose Was a Grade Fruit. _We started having technital problem with the camera. "If only our techproducer wasn't such a dip-thong! Muhahaha!" I snapped.

I felt stupid. Here I was with a huge fake nose on my face, wearing fake fangs and wearing a black cape. Finally, I grabbed my sandwich and started eating it.

Freddie was tiring to fix it.

"Freddie, would you get Sam back, so I can keep yelling at her?" Carly asked. "You know what?"

I looked at the camera. "Lets just stop this." she said.

"Come on. You guys have never stopped in the middle of a show before." Freddie pleaded.

"No. I meant, stop this. Stop iCarly. This isn't going to work." Carly sighed.

"Cool with me." I shrugged, tiring not to cry. I knew Carly left when I heard the door slam.

"Carly!" Freddie called. I growled and shut off my camera. "Sam!" Freddie yelled before I shut the camera off.

The next morning, I was at my locker when Carly showed up.

"Sam."

"Carly."

Freddie walked up to Carly. "Hey, everything's ready for after school." he pressed something on his Pear-Pod.

"Sweet." Carly put on her sweet face.

"Hey! I thought you were goin help Fleck and me after school!" I protested.

"You didn't ask me." Freddie said.

"That doesn't mean you can just bale out on me!" I cried.

The bell rang, "Come on Freddie. We're going to be late for class." Carly pulled his shirt.

"Hey! You can't just take Freddie whenever you want him!"

"Sure I can!"

"Well, I have just as much of a right to Freddie as you do!" I pulled Freddie towards me.

"You do not! Freddie loves me!" Carly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the center of the hall way.

Why did she have to use that?! "Why don't we let Freddie choose?" Carly suggested.

"It's not fair, he's just a boy!" I pointed out.

"Wait. What if I want to choose?" Freddie looked at me.

"Fine. I'll bye you a big high-speed hard drive." I said.

"You can't bye Freddie's love! Here's twenty dollars!" Carly put twenty bucks in his hand.

"That's it!" Freddie started walking away.

"Wait!" Carly cried.

"She doesn't mean to hurt you!" I pleaded.

"I just want thing to be the way they were!" he sobbed.

"Look what you did!"

"Your a monster!"

We slammed our lockers shut and walked in opposite directions.

Morris was going to let Fleck and I use his window washing platform to take pictures of Seattle at night. When Fleck and I walked around the corner we found Carly, Dave and Freddie. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Morris is letting us take pictures of Seattle." Dave said.

"On the window washer's platform?" I stepped closer.

"But-" I was about to yell.

"If you both asked him, he probably thought you guys were doing it for some iCarly thing." Freddie leaned against the wall.

"Great." Carly and I both said.

The window was open. I dashed to it and climbed on the platform. "Haha. We get to go first because I'm out here and your not!" I laughed.

Carly made a mean face and started climbing out too. Freddie and Dave tried to pull her back in but she smacked their hands away. I stood on the right side, Carly on the left.

"Go back inside!" I told her.

"No! No, matter how messy this wind makes my hair!" she yelled through her hair.

We both look down. _This is so high! _Thw wind picked up and it rocked the platform. We screamed and I grabbed something. We started traveling down.

"We moving!"

"And that's my fault?!"

"You hit the button! Make it stop!"

I tried hitting the button, but then Carly pushed it. We stopped. The platform swung back and forth. I gulped. Suddenly, the chain broke on Carly side. Freddie, Dave, Fleck, Carly and I screamed. Carly grabbed a bar. I gripped the railing. "CARLY DON'T LET GO!" Freddie yelled.

"THANKS!" she yelled. "I'm slipping!"

"STOP SLIPPING!" I heard Freddie cry.

"WELL, I'M NOT SLIPPING BY CHOICE! STUPID GRAVITY!" Carly shouted.

"Carly, I'm coming to get you!" I told her. "I'm not scared...this is fun.."

"SAM! BE CAREFUL!" Freddie told me.

"ANY OTHER HELPFUL INFORMATION?!" I yelled at him.

Spencer suddenly appeared in the window. "CARLY! DON'T LET GO!" he shouted.

"YEAH, WE'RE PRETTY MUCH ON THE SAME PAGE!" she replied.

"Sam, your not strong enough to pull her up!" Spencer told me.

"Really?!" I said. Carly was slipping.

"Here take my hand!"

"I'm scared!"

"And you don't think I'm not!"

Carly finally grabbed my hand and I slowly pulled her up. "You OK?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." she choked.

I helped her up the rail. "I'm going to throw down a rope!" Spencer yelled.

The rope hit my head and I fell. Carly grabbed my hand. "AH!" she cried.

Tears pouring down her cheeks. I was crying too. "SAM!" Freddie shouted.

"Carly?" I looked into her.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

I noticed one of the other chain were ready to break. "This thing isn't going to hold both of us. It's breaking." I said. "Let me go."

"Sam! I'm not letting you go! It'll hold!" Carly pleaded.

"You know it won't." I told her. "Well, Carls it looks like this is it."

"No! We'll make it!" Carly told me.

"It's not going to hold. Well, it looks like this is good-bye, Carls." I smiled at her.

I let go of her hand. As I was slipping I said, "Good-bye Carls. I'm sorry."

Carly begged me to hold on, but I couldn't, she wouldn't of had the strength to pull me up anyway. I wasn't letting us both get killed. Now she was just holding me by a finger. I smiled at her one last time and shut my eyes. There was no pain, only sorrow. "SAM!" was the last thing I heard Carly scream. Everything faded to black.

* * *

**WOW. That was depressing! Well, probably one of the most depressing thing I've ever written..Next Chapter "iHave A Guardian Angel Look-Alike"**


	2. iHave A Guardian Angel Look Alike

Chapter 2

iHave A Guardian Angel Look-Alike

"CARLY!" I yelled and shot up.

Calming down, I looked around. The room had no walls and was white. I noticed the cloths I was wearing. Long white pants, a long sheeve white shirt and white sneakers. I tried to remember. Then, I remembered I let myself fall to save Carly's life. It must of been a dream, it _had_ to be! "Hello, Sam." a voice greeted next to me.

I jumped, standing up I turned to see who the voice came from. It was me. The same curly blond hair, blue eyes, round face. She was wearing a long white dress instead of pants and a shirt. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Your guardian angel." she smiled.

"Wait. I'm not dead! It was a dream! It had to be!" I cried.

"Sam, you _are_ dead. You died in order to save Carly." she told me.

"No-I can't be dead!" I protested.

Tears escaped my eyes. My angel put her hands on my shoulders. "Sam, calm down." she confronted me.

I held my head in my hands. "I can't be dead! There's too much I haven't done yet!" I cried.

My guardian angel hugged me, as I cried. I pulled away and asked, "What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "My name is Sam."

"Wait-That's my name!"

"Guardian angel many times look and have the same names as the people they protect."

"OK...but where am I? Heaven?"

"No-"

"Hell?!"

"No, let me explain. Your between Heaven and Earth-"

"Why can't I just go to Heaven?!"

"Many spirits have unfinished business on Earth."

"And I do?"

"Yes-"

"What do I have to do?"

Sam frowned. "I can't tell you Sam. You have to figure it out." she told me.

I had to go back to Earth. "When I go back will anyone see me?" I asked, sitting on the white floor.

"No. Maybe psychics, but it depends on the level of the psychic." Sam shrugged.

"Psychics? As in can see ghosts psychics?" I looked at Sam.

"Yes. But as I said before it depends on the level. Some psychics can only hear voices, some have visions, but an unlucky few can see spirits." she explained.

"Unlucky? Why?"

"Well, Sam, not all spirits are good. Bad ones love nothing more than to prey on psychics that can see them."

"So, I better find a psychic, is what your saying, right?"

"Yes. But now I need to talk more about you going back to Earth. You have limited time of Earth. You will have two weeks to complete your mission-"

"When do I leave?"

"When we're done talking. Now, Sam, it has been two days since you...pasted on. When you go back it will be difficult to see your family members and friends like the way they are."

"What happens if I don't complete my mission in two weeks?"

"Then you become an Earth-bound spirit."

"Which is?"

"An Earth-bound spirit is a spirit bound to Earth until the end of time."

"It doesn't sound so bad."

"It doesn't does it? Well, I've seen many spirits fail and they became Earth-bound. They consitter it a curse when it happens. They're unable to past on until the end of time. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time Sam. It took a lot of time to get God to give you two weeks."

"Thanks for giving me two weeks anyway."

"Your welcome. One more thing animals will be able to see you."

"Cool. Wait! Will I be able to see you on Earth?"

"If you need me just call me. Oh! Almost forgot!" Sam gasped. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a watch. "Here, this shows you how much time you have left." she put it on my rist.

It was black with red numbers on it. 288 hours 718 minutes. I had plunty of time. "Good luck, Sam." my angel said. I started to diappear back to Earth.

* * *

**Next Chapter "iCarly: Broken"**


	3. iCarly: Broken

Chapter 3

iCarly: Broken

I started disappearing back to Earth. Darkness was all around me. Wind whipped past my ears. I couldn't see anything. It felt like I was traveling down a black tunnel. Suddenly, light at the end of the tunnel! It blinded me, and I shut my eyes, and put my arms in front of my face. _What's going on?! _When the light faded, I put my arms down and opened my eyes. I found myself in front of Ridgeway. My old school. Well, there was one thing I didn't miss about being alive. I was still dressed in those stupid white cloths. Kids pasted, without realizing I was standing there. Someone even walked through me! I mean right through me! How rude!

I decided to enter my old school. Groaning, I followed some kids in, I didn't want to freak anyone out with a door opening by itself. Most of the kids I knew. Gibby, Wendy, Jonah (gag), Pete, all my old friends. But there were faces I didn't see. The faces were Carly and Freddie. Looking around for them again, I noticed nobody was smiling. Not even Gibby-who I'd picked on for years. I thought he would enjoy not having me around-I guess not. There was a poster hanging by the water fountain. It said _Sam we will miss you._ God. That was depressing! It had a picture of my friends and me on it. We all looked so happy.

Below the picture was the date of my funereal. I gulped. Then it said _Everyone is expected to show up. _Some leaned down to get a drink and went through me. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

But he didn't hear me. Trembling, I stepped back from him. I put my trembling hand to my forehead. _Where were my friends?_ Then I got an idea. I _was_ a ghost after all. So, if I hacked into the computer to see if Carly or Freddie was here today, no one would see me. It was fifth period so no one should be in the computer lab right now. I told the steps down the the basement where the lab was.

As I entered I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to a computer. I logged on the server and got on Ted's account. Found it! Carly and Freddie weren't here. Darn it! I exited out and left. _Could I walk through walls?_ I made a running start at one of the walls that led to the stairs. I went right through it! But I didn't have time to go crazy with my ghostly powers. I needed to go to Carly's apartment.

* * *

I stood in the hall way, between Carly and Freddie's apartments. "Worst is first." I decided, walking through Freddie's apartment door.

Mrs. Benson was in the kitchen, cutting up some fruit or something. I noticed her eyes were puffed from crying. _Did she care about me? _She sniffed, and continued to cut. I gulped and turned to Freddie's door. There weren't any lights coming through under the door. Curiously, I stepped through. I didn't recognize to boy laying on the bed. Freddie was laying on his back, starring at the ceiling. Arms at his sides, shoes on his feet. When I stepped closer to him I saw tears pouring down his cheeks. His brown eyes filled with water.

Freddie couldn't hold back his sobs. He tried wiping away the tears, but more just replaced them. "Why are you crying over me?" I said, tears now coming from my eyes.

He turned on his side, sobbing into his arm and pillow. "Oh, Freddie." I sobbed.

Finally, I couldn't look at him anymore. I phased through his door, wiping the tears away. Mrs. Benson walked through me and opened Freddie's door. They sat on his bed and cried together. I left Freddie's apartment. My tears stopped as I phased through the Shay's apartment.

Spencer was sitting on the couch, watching TV. As he flipped through the channels, I noticed he was crying. A sad look on his face. I didn't want to cause so much pain. They shouldn't of let me cause so much pain. I looked at the steps going up to Carly's room. Forcing my legs to move, I walked up the steps. When I came to Carly's room I hesitated. I could hear Carly's sobs. My heart sank. Carly had her legs pulled to her chest. Her hair was a mess, she probably hadn't brushed it in days. She wore her pink PJs. Carly rocked back and forth as she cried.

I wanted to hug her, tell her I was there. Tell her it was OK. I fought against it, not wanting to freak her out. Soon, I was crying just as bad as she was.

"I never got to say I was sorry." Carly sobbed. "That I didn't mean anything, I told her."

"Carls, what did I do to you?" I stepped closer to my sobbing best friend.

Carly froze. Slowly, she made eye contact with me. Her eyes widened. "S-Sam?!" Carly choked.

* * *

**WHOA! DRAMA! Next Chapter "iAm Psychic"**


	4. iAm A Psychic

Chapter 4

iAm A Psychic

"Sam?!" Carly almost fell off her bed.

I just stood there for a second. Carly eyes were the size of baseballs. Could she really see me? "Sam?! Is that really you?!" Carly asked.

"C-Carls you can see me?" I met her eyes.

"What do you mean? You're right here! Of course I see you!" she cried happily.

I smiled, but then my smile faded. "You're alive!" Carly got off the bed to give me a hug. "No...Carly. I'm-" I was cut off my Carly's door opening.

I did this weird thing, where I suddenly 'jumped' to a different location.

I think I was on the roof of Carly's apartment building. It was nightime. Seattle looked awesome. Light everywhere. I'd never seen Seattle at night. I never thought to look. The wind was blowing hard. My hair blew in the wind. I looked down. Memories flooded my mind. I didn't remember everything that happened the day I died. Groaning, I grabbed my head. "What's going on?" I grumbled to myself.

I suddenly felt out of energy. "How are you holding up Sam?" a voice asked.

It was my angel. "What's wrong with my head? And why am I so drained of energy?" I gripped my head tighter.

"Well, when you were in Carly's room, Spencer opened the door. Thus, scaring you, causing you to jump to here." Sam shrugged.

"Jump?" I let go of my head.

"Yes. Jumping is normal for spirits. They usually have to get scared in order to jump. Some can control it." she explained.

"OK. But why does my head all of a sudden hurt like hell?" I glared at her.

"Look around you, Sam. Your close to the place you died. You looked down, and you started to remember the details of your death. The way you were feeling, every word that was said. Even how everyone around you was feeling." Sam smiled.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her.

"When you get ALL of your memories back, you'll know how Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Fleck and Dave were feeling when they saw you fall." Sam told me.

"Thanks for the info." I grumbled.

She smiled and started disappearing. "Hey! wait where are you going!?" I yelled, trying to stop her.

I didn't want to be alone. All well. Carly had some explaining to do. I jumped to her room again, almost falling over after I jumped. Carly and Spencer were holding each other crying. Carly-even though she knew I was here-continued to cry, the tears were endless. Spencer looked almost as bad as she did. "I'm so sorry, Carly." he kept repeating.

Did he blame himself for my death? I wanted to yell at him and tell him it was my choice to fall. Yeah, he hit me with the rope, but if he hadn't Carly and I would of both died!

"Alright, kiddo. I'll go get something to eat." Spencer choked back a sob.

Carly nodded. He left. I heard the front door shut. Carly shot around and looked straight at me. "Sam!" she sobbed.

She tried to throw her arms around me, but they phased right through me. "W-What?" she looked confused.

"I'm not alive, Carly." I told her coldy.

"But you're here-" she choked out.

"I'm not alive. I'm dead. But my spirit is still alive." I shrugged.

She looked at me in disbelief. "And Carly you have some explaining to do." I said bitterly.

"Explaining? About what?" Carly asked.

"How can you SEE me?" I demanded.

I knew the answer but I didn't like it. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Carly hesitated.

"Yes. You do." I said firmly.

"Fine. I was never completely honest with Freddie or you when you were alive." she sat on her bed.

"What didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"After my mom died...I could see spirits. But I never thought you would die or anything! After you died I waited for a day, wishing you would show up. When you didn't I thought you had pasted on." she confessed.

"Then that means-you're my psychic!" I cried happily.

"What do you mean, Sam? And don't take this the wrong way, but why _are_ you here?" Carly wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh. My gaurdian angel-Sam-told me I needed to find a psychic. I was sent here on a mission. The only problem is-I don't know what that mission is. Sam wouldn't tell me." I explained. "Carly, if I don't complete this mission in two weeks, I'll become an Earth bound spirit. I won't be able to pass on until the end of time."

"Why is that so bad if your an Earth bound spirit? You'd get to stay with Freddie and me." Carly pleaded.

"No, Carly. I don't belong on Earth anymore. I NEED to pass on." I said.

Carly looked a little hurt. "Don't get me wrong Carly, I missed you guys and stuff but...I can't be seen by anyone but you or other psychics." I told her.

"At least I can see you..." she muttered.

"Yeah. But Carly, what would happen IF I did become an Earth bound spirit! You and Freddie would die and I would be alone." I cried. I didn't want to pass on, but I had to.

* * *

**Hey people! OK does anyone no why i cant upload any files????? if u no why im begging u to tell me! HELP!**


	5. iSee Visions of the Past

Chapter 5

iSee Visions of the Past

Have you ever been to a funereal? If you have, you know there depressing. Well, imagine watching your own funereal. It sucks. Not only to you have to watch your body bringing lowered into the ground, but you have to look at all the people's faces you left behind. It's horrible! My mom and sister were there. Most of the kids from my school were there, too. I even saw Gibby. You would of thought that all the times I bullied him, he would of been throwing a party. But he looked sad. Almost like he was going to miss me bullying. Which kinda freaked me out. One of the worst faces, was Freddie's. He was crying. His brown eyes had no life in them. Freddie's hands were trembling. Mrs. Benson was there, crying like Freddie. I was in just as much pain and agony as everyone here. Why did we have to have that fight? None of this would of happened, if I'd just given victory to Carly! Even though I was standing next to Carly, she was still crying. "Don't cry, Carls. Not for me." I told her.

"Why not?" Carly whispered.

"Because I'm not worth it." I said bitterly.

"Don't be like that. You're my best friend, Sam. I'll cry for you if I want to." she snapped.

I looked up at the sky, as it started to rain. Tears poured down my face. Lightning flashed, but the priset just kept on talking, as they continued to lower my body in the ground. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes. There wasn't the sound of distant thunder anymore. I was standing on the window washer's platform. "Dammit." I cursed. Of all the places I could be! It had to be this depressing place! I was watching myself pull Carly up. Before I knew it I was the one hanging off the edge. "NO!" I cried even though no one could hear me.

I could hear chains snapping. Crap! I don't want to watch myself die! "Let me go." I said.

"Sam! I'm not leting you go! It'll hold!" Carly pleaded.

"You know it won't." I told her. "Well, Carls it looks like this is it."

"No! We'll make it!" Carly told me.

"It's not going to hold. It looks like this is good-bye, Carly." I smiled at her.

I could see my past self letting go of Carly's hand. "No! You idiot! Don't let go! Just wait and see what happens! Please!" I yelled at myself.

"Good-bye, Carls. I'm sorry."

"No! NO! Don't let go!" I cried.

Carly was pleading with me. I saw my body fall to the cement. Then I saw Carly being pulled up by the rope. Freddie and Spencer pulled her in. She fell into their arms, sobbing. Freddie, Spencer, Fleck and Dave were crying too. My heart felt like it was going to brust out of my chest. "I'm sorry." I tried telling them.

"Sam!" Carly sobbed.

It was so painful to watch. "Carly. I'm right here! You can see spirits! I'm right here! You idiot! Look at me!" I shouted.

She didn't. I fell on the ground. Spencer hugged both Carly and Freddie in his arms.

The scene changed. I was standing where my body had fallen, maybe minutes later. Police were studing me. Then they loaded me into a ambulance. "Poor kid." one cop muttered.

Then I was standing in a hallway. Carly was laying on the ground in front of the window where I'd fallen. She didn't look like she wanted to get up. Tears were flowing freely from her bloodshot eyes. Where were Spencer and Freddie? "Carly?" I heard Freddie's voice around the corner.

"Leave me alone." Carly choked.

"Carly, come on. You shouldn't lay on the floor." Freddie sobbed.

"I don't care anymore." she snapped.

The scene faded. Now, it was, I think, the day after I died. Carly was in her PJs and was watching TV. Her eyes were glassie. "What did Sam ever do? To deserve to die?" Carly muttered to herself. "Why to save me?"

Spencer was cooking something. He just let out a sad sigh, as Carly continued to mutter to herself. "We both should of died, Spencer." Carly told him.

"Carly, don't talk like that." Spencer said.

"It's not fair that Sam should have to die for my mistake!" she cried.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Carly!" Spencer snapped. "Sam made her choice! Her choice was to save you. You had no control over it."

Finally, the picture faded into my school. Kids were walking around, sad and depressed. Teachers, too. Wendy and Gibby were cleaning out my locker. "We should box all this stuff up, and see it Carly wants it." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Gibby agreed.

Suddenly, I was back at my funereal. Carly looked like I hadn't even moved. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing." I lied.

After my funereal Carly was talking to Freddie. Freddie kissed Carly's cheek-WHAT?! Carly just let him?! She isn't going to freak out?! Then they-held hands?! Oh no! So now that I'm dead, Carly thinks she can just have Freddie? I looked up at the sky and jumped to a far away location. "What's going on?" I yelled to the sky.

* * *

**Ugh. I hate creddie. Well, you guys knew it was coming...Next chapter "iJealous"**


	6. iAm Not Jealous

Chapter 6

iAm Jealous

I jumped to the city. What just happened? Is Carly hiding something from me? I haven't even been dead for that long! Man! And Carly lost it when I blurted out that Freddie and I kissed! It wasn't even for real. Plus, if Carly and Freddie were _dating, _that's way bigger than just a to-get-it-over-with kiss. I tried to kick a pebble, but my foot phased right through it. I was so sick of this ghost thing! I wanted to go to Heaven or where ever we go when we die! Earth isn't a place for spirits. "Someone looks frustrated." a familiar voice said next to me.

I turned to find Morris sitting on a bench. "Hey! You jerk! You told us that platform was safe!" I yelled at Morris.

He shrugged. "Why is it my fault you two didn't wait for the me?"

"Wait, how can you see me? Are you psychic?" I asked.

"No. I'm dead like you. See my pretty white clothes?" he grinned.

"Whatever. How did you die, anyway?" I sneered.

"I got drunk on a job and well...I guess I fell off the side of the platform." Morris told me.

"Good!" I folded my arms. "So why are you here?"

"Same as you. I have some business to take care of, before I go." he said. "Talk to ya later, Sam. Gotta go." Morris waved and jumped to a different location.

I jumped to Carly's apartment. It was dark. Carly was pasted out on the couch. "Carly, wake up. Carls!" I shook her shoulder.

"Sam?" Carly squinted in the dark.

"Duh. I have a quick question for you."

"Shoot." Carly said.

"OK. One: Why the heck did you let Fredweird kiss your cheek? Two: Did you completely forget I was there?" I asked.

"Sam...I..."

"You what?"

"After you...fell...Freddie and I...started dating..."

"What? So when I'm dead you just think you can date Freddie?"

"No! We were both sad and alone...no one else would know what it felt like to lose you."

"So you guys just start dating? And you didn't even tell me when I came back to Earth?!"

"I wanted to...but..."

"But what?"

"I was scared you would react like you are now!"

"Well, not telling you that Freddie and I kissed JUST TO GET IT OVER WITH isn't as big as you dating him!"

"So you're jealous!"

"No! I'm dead! I couldn't date Freddie or anyone, even if I wanted to!"

"Then why are you acting like this?!" Carly screamed.

"You acted the same way when I blurted out that Freddie and I kissed!" I shot back.

"Sam, why are you so jealous? You don't even like...or do you?" Carly said.

"I don't like Freddie!" I snarled.

The light in the Shay's apartment started flickering on and off. If I hadn't been so mad, that would of been so cool! The angrier I got the more the light flickered. "Sam-What are you doing?" Carly looked around at the flickering lights.

How was I doing that? I came really close to Carly's face. "I'm not jealous. Another thing Carly, Freddie and I had a much better relationship than you thought."

Then I jumped to the street. I stomped along the sidewalk. "What does Carly know?" I muttered to myself.

"Sam," someone said.

It was my look-alike guardian angel. "What?" I snapped.

"You're not being truthful to yourself." she sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were lieing back at Carly's." Sam told me.

"About what-liking Freddie?" I growled.

"Sam, you like Freddie, but you're too angry right now to admit it." she said. "I am not!" I protested.

"Sam," she sighed. "what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm not jealous, Sam." I told her.

She just shook her head and disappeared. I spotted Morris across the street. "Morris, what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just looking around." Morris shrugged.

He jumped over to my side of the street. "Ugh. I have no idea what my 'mission' is!" I admitted. "Do you know what your's is?"

"Yeah. Didn't your guardian angel tell you?" Morris laughed.

"Why would they tell you?" I growled.

"How should I know!" he threw his arms up in the air.

Then I though of an idea. "Wait, I think I know what my mission is!" I said happily.

"OK, what?" Morris plopped down on a bench.

"I've seen Carly use Freddie many times. She also dumps them for stupid reasons. Like Griffin, she dumped him cause he collected pee-wee babies. When there was that one guy that wouldn't let her say one sentence all night. I don't want that to happen to Freddie." I told him.

"Hey, uh...Sam-" Morris tried to say something.

"My mission is to: Keep Carly away from Freddie, so he doesn't have to go through what Carly's other boyfriends went through!"

I was really happy with myself. Sam didn't give me any clues, but I found out on my own. My mission was to protect Freddie, it all made sense now. Hopefully, Carly would stop dating him and I could finally go to where I belonged.

* * *

**Alright, we're finally getting somehwere! Sam _thinks_ she found out her mission. Ugh, there will be creddie in the next chp...i think. Your guys' comments on the last chp made me laugh! All of you were like "Ew. creddie." I laughed so hard, but I'm srry you guys hav to read about creddie :( i hate writing it :(. anyway, if any of you have ever seen _Over Her Dead Body_ some of the up coming chps are going to be kind of based on it. If you havent seen it-go get it right now! It is one of my fav movies of all time! LATER!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**


	7. iWill Not Stop

Chapter 7

iWill Not Stop

It was nice to finally know my mission. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Before I jumped to Carly's, I glanced down at my watch. I had a little over a week left, perfect. That was just enough time. Once I explained to Carly about my mission and stuff she would stop dating Freddie, so I could get to Heaven. This would be easy. I jumped to Carly's apartment. The clock in her living room, said five after three. Crap. Carly was probably sleeping. So I plopped on their couch, and flipped on the TV. Sweet! _Alien v.s. Predator_was on! I loved that movie. When the aliens started popping out of the people's chests, I heard footsteps. I jumped ten feet in the air. It was Spencer. "How did the TV get turned on?" Spencer squinted at the TV.

He grabbed to remote from the couch. "Hey!" I protested.

"Ew!" Spencer cried as the baby aliens popped out the their chests.

The TV turned off. I hit the power button on the remote, it flipped on again. "What the-?" he turned it back off.

"You will not rob me of this movie, Spencer!" I hit the power button on the TV.

He flipped it off. Our TV war went on from awhile. An hour later, I discovered I could snap my fingers and turn off the TV like that.

Now it was eight in the morning. Carly should be getting up soon. Spencer was hanging over the back of the couch, still fighting me over the TV. I got in his face and said, "Spencer, I'm a ghost. I don't get sleepy, you can try all you want."

I snapped my fingers TV popped on. Then Carly came down the steps. "Sa-I mean, Spencer, what are you doing?" Carly asked.

"TV-Won't-Turn-Off. I will not be a victim." Spencer manged to say through his sleepyness.

Carly smiled. "Hey, I tried telling him I don't get tired, but would he listen? No!" I laughed.

Carly grabbed my hair and pulled me to the steps. "I'm going to brush my hair and stuff, Spencer." she said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Carly let go!" I cried.

She lead me to her room. Finally, Carly let go of my hair and shut her door. "What the heck were you doing?!" she demanded.

"Having some fun." I shot back.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about last night. I should of told you as soon as I saw you." Carly sighed.

"No hard feelings." I smiled.

"So did you ever find out about your mission?" Carly sat next to me.

"Yeah. Found out last night. It's why I came here." I told her.

Carly just looked at me for a minute. "Why?"

"You see, Carls, my mission is to protect Freddie. So if you could just break up with him, that would be great." I said.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'm stuck here. But you're a lifesaver. Now, I can move on."

"Sam, I didn't say I would break up with Freddie."

"Why not?"

"I'm happy with Freddie. Being with him when you were gone seemed like the only thing that filled the void. You're not going to stop me from dating him."

I felt blood rush to my face. "CARLY! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO MOVE ON?"

"Yes, but..I don't see why your mission would be to break Freddie and I up."

"I don't know either! But that's my mission! And I'm going to complete it if you like it or not!"

"You are NOT going to break us up!"

I jumped to Freddie's apartment. Freddie was on his labtop, looking at old pictures of Carly, him and me. I stayed with him, even though Freddie didn't see me. "Why do I care so much about you?" I brushed his cheek. Freddie felt his cheek where I'd touched it.

* * *

**sorry this was such a short chp. The next one will be longer. Next Chapter "iHaunt Carly"**


	8. iHaunt Carly

Chapter 8

iHaunt Carly

I watched over Freddie. Maybe I did like him. Not that I could tell him that or anything. Man, being a ghost sucks. Why couldn't Freddie be the psychic? He might be easier to talk to, but no I'm stuck with Carly. Who I am ticked off with. Just dump Freddie! Then I can move on! But would she listen? No! This is Carly "Oh no! I can't dump Freddie! Cause I care more about my happiness than my dead friend's!" All I really wanted to do was pass on. It's not like I have forever to complete my stupid mission. I looked at my watch, 8 days left. So I had eight days to break Carly and Freddie up...I could deal with that...right? Freddie sighed in his sleep. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed him. Maybe even more than Carly.

I'd cried many times that night. Telling him how sorry I was. How much I didn't want to be dead. But he couldn't hear me, just like everyone else. Then I decided to give Carly one more chance. I jumped to her room. She was still sleeping. Lazy. I then thought of a great idea. "CARLY! WAKE UP!" I shouted as loud as I could.

She screamed and fell off the side of her bed. I started cracking up. "Sam! What the hell?!" Carly yelled at me.

"Wow. Carly, I didn't know you even knew that word!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Carly threw a pillow at me.

The pillow hit her lamp and it fell and smashed into millions of peaces. "Crap." Carly said.

Spencer stormed in the room, "What was that? I heard a crash."

"Oh! Uh...I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and I threw my pillow at it. But it was just my lamp. So now my lamp is uh...dead." Carly insisted.

Spencer looked stunned. "OK, then. Whatever you say, Carly." he said sarcastically and left.

I flopped back on Carly's bed, "Nice catch."

"Something tells me you didn't come here just to scare the crap out of me." Carly sighed.

"You're right. I've come to give you another chance, to Break up with Freddie." I said.

"How many times to I have to say no? I will not break up with Freddie, and I don't think that is your 'mission'." she folded her arms.

"Well, it is. I didn't pick my mission."

Carly wouldn't look at me. "So I take it your answer is no, right?" I growled.

"Right." Carly nodded. "Sam, you can't break Freddie and me up."

"Carly Girl, you have a lot to learn. I'm dead-a ghost-I don't get hungry, thirsty, or tired. I could haunt you every second of every day, if I wanted too. And if you wouldn't break up with Fredward, so I can pass on, you leave me no choice!"

"Whatever. 'Haunt' me all you want, but it still won't break us up. Now, I have a date to get ready for.." Carly said.

I glared at her and phased through Carly's door. Spencer was watching TV. I felt like messing with him again, but I had more important things to do. A few minutes later Carly came down, fully dressed, hair brushed and blah blah blah. "Spencer, I'm going out with Freddie, so I'll be back later." Carly said.

"OK!" Spencer called from the couch.

Carly left and then knocked on Freddie's door. "Hey, Carly." Freddie opened the door.

He was wearing his jeans and a dorky shirt. "You ready to go?" Carly asked.

She was trying to ignore the fact that I was there. "You can't ignore me forever, Carly." I bumped her shoulder.

Freddie shut the door behind him and they made they're way to the elevator. I stood next to Carly.

Carly and Freddie went to the Groovie Smoothies first. While Freddie was getting the smoothies, I sat next to Carly. "This is going to be fun." I said.

"Why can't you just go away?!" Carly whispered.

I shrugged. Freddie sat down and gave Carly her smoothie. They started talking about mushy stuff. I groaned. So to make things a little more interesting, I acted like I'd jumped to a different place, so Carly would think I left. As Carly was drinking her smoothie, somehow I made her drop it on Freddie. "Oh my God! Freddie, I'm so sorry!" Carly pleaded.

"It's uh...no problem." Freddie wiped some of it off his hair.

Carly's eyes shot toward me. "What makes you think it was me?" I laughed.

Like Carly would say anything, she'd look crazy. Freddie somehow got all the smoothie off himself.

This was torture! I had to sit there and watch Carly and Freddie-my two best friends-date. It was horrible. We were in the park and they were holding hands-kill me now! Oh, wait, I'm already dead. There was a hot dog stand up ahead. Freddie bought them both hot-dogs. When Carly tried to put ketchup on her hot-dog, the bottle of ketchup fell and splashed all over her shirt and jeans. I almost fell over laughing. Freddie was trying not to smile. "Freddie, it's really not funny." Carly cried.

"You're right. It's not." Freddie nodded. It wasn't two seconds he started cracking up.

Carly went into a store and came out dressed in new clothes. Diva. They sat down on a park bench. "Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Are you over Sam's death? Because you don't seem very sad anymore." Freddie said.

Carly's face twisted. "Well, you know, Carly, if you tell him you see _me _he'll probably think you're crazy." I smiled.

"Uh...We can't change the past Freddie...I do miss Sam, but she's probably in a better place." Carly shrugged.

"Wow. I feel like you just blew me off, Carls!" I cried.

"I know," Freddie replied. "But it's like you forgot that Sam even died."

"Freddie, this might sound a little weird, but I feel like Sam is still with me." Carly smiled.

"Really? Wow. That's weird, cause I do too. Like last night, I could of swore someone touched my cheek." he said.

Carly quickly shot a glance at me. "Guilty." I shrugged.

My heart started to beat faster as Freddie and Carly leaned in to kiss. So just to annoy her, I sat down next to Carly and put my arm around her shoulders. "I think now would be the kiss Freddie and I had. Well, at first I was like 'Oh, this is going to be so gross!'" I changed my voice.

"Go away!" Carly hissed.

"What?" Freddie said.

"There's an annoying bug! I told it to go away!" Carly blushed.

"But wow! Carls, I was so wrong! Freddie is a great kisser!" I went on.

"Excuse me, Freddie." Carly said.

She walked a few yards away from him and went behind a tree. "Why can't you just leave us-me alone?" Carly hissed.

"Because you won't break up with him!" I snapped.

"So? Leave me alone! You had your chance-"

"Hey! What do you mean 'i had my chance'?!"

"You could of gotten with Freddie anytime you wanted to!"

"Yeah, well, you would of been jealous!"

"So you admit you like him!"

"No! I was just saying..."

"Sure."

"Whatever!"

Carly walked back to Freddie, "Sorry."

"It's fine." he shrugged.

I stood behind them, glaring at Carly. Why couldn't she just break up with the nub? I wanted to freaking pass on! I was so sick of being on Earth. Carly suddenly looked like she was going to be sick. Could I make her sick? Then I heard a "Blah!" My question was answered.

Freddie took Carly home. She looked fine. Carly sat in the kitchen which Spencer was cooking some food. Spaghetti tacos. I stood over his shoulder, smelling them as much as I could. "Carly is something wrong?" Spencer asked looking up from his cooking.

"Uh...Why?" Carly said.

"Well, you are acting kinda weird. I've seen you starring at air or yelling from your room, but when I check on you...no one is there but you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Carly laughed.

Spencer sat in a chair next to her. "No, no. Tell me and I'll say in a serious voice 'I understand'. OK?"

"OK, OK. Fine. A few days after Sam's death, I saw her."

Wow. Carly had no idea how weird that sounded. Carly seemed like she didn't even know I was in the room. Could I control when she could see me? I waved my hand in front of her face, she didn't even react to it. Cool. "When you say you saw her," Spencer nodded.

"I've seen her ghost. She's around me all the time!" Carly protested.

Spencer cracked a little smile. "OK, you know what? I was kidding! I'm joking." Carly decided.

"Carly, you really believe this don't you?"

"It's really happening. I don't know why she's haunting me. Maybe, beacuse I'm after Freddie, who she was in love with when she was alive. I don't know!"

"I understand." Spencer said.

* * *

**hey people. i dont know if i'll upload any this week cause i hav like 4 tests this week :( i'm sad. but i'll try.**


	9. iBreak Up

Chapter 9

iBreak Up

I think my plan was working. If this was my mission, it was a fun one! Usually 'missions' in movies and junk are sad and depressing, but man! I was having a blast! Carly was brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed. "Wanna stay up all night? Like when we were kids?" I asked nudging her shoulder.

"No." she said and spit into the sink.

"Why not? It'll be fun." I inisited.

She threw down the towel she was holding. "I WILL NOT stay up with you! My first freaking date with Freddie and you ruined it all!" Carly yelled in my face.

"If you would just break up with him-" I started to say.

"Forget it! I won't! And I seriously doubt your mission is to break us up." she spat.

I folded my arms and glared at her. "Carly, I just want to pass on. Do you think I was ready to die? You could show so graditude for the person that saved your life!" I hissed.

"Sam, look, you saved my life and believe me I'm greatful beyond belief, but in case you forgot, you're haunting me. Why should I let you pass on when you're ruinning my life?" Carly sighed.

"Like you would understand, Carly, you're not dead." I snapped. "Everyday I ask myself, why did I have to die? We both could of died, together, as best friends. But no. I had to save your sorry-"

"Just stop! Sam, I wish you were still alive! You're my best friend," Carly licked her lips. "Which means, I know everything about you. I know you like Freddie. So is there anything, you want me to...you know, say to him?"

Her question caught me off guard. She would really do that? "Uh...yeah." was my stupid answer. Why would she do that for me? After I just ruined her date?

_at Freddie's apartment..._

"So Carly, what's up?" Freddie sat on the couch next to Carly.

"Well...you..see..." Carly stammered.

"I see what?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, I was never compelety honest with you...or Sam." she shot me a quick glance.

Freddie looked pained at the mention of my name. He was silent for a minute. "What haven't you been honest about?" he said.

"OK, I know how this is going to sound, but Freddie, I can see the spirits of people that have pasted." Carly blurted it out.

"You mean, like, you can see ghosts?" Freddie looked puzzled.

"Yes," Carly nodded.

There was an akwardness between the two. "Freddie, I've seen Sam's ghost." Carly just came right out with it.

Freddie frowned. "Carly, look, I know you're sad about Sam's death, I am too, but you shouldn't say things like that."

"Freddie, I'm not kidding!" Carly pleaded.

"What? Do you think this is a funny joke?!" Freddie snapped.

"No-"

"What's wrong with you? You of all people! I can't believe you would try to pull a joke about that!"

"Freddie, it's not a joke!"

"Our relationship is over Carly. Don't joke about Sam's death like that. If you had died instead...Sam wouldn't of tried to play a joke about it." Freddie said.

"Please, Freddie!" Carly begged.

"Carly, I think you should leave." Freddie pointed to the door.

Carly had tears in her eyes. She walked out the door. I didn't know Freddie would stick up for me...even though what Carly said was true. Carly started walking down the stairs. "Wow. Carly, I didn't need to break you two up. All you had to do was tell him you saw me." I told her.

"Good. Then you should be pretty happy." Carly muttered.

"Sorry. It's not my fault. I didn't make up my mission. Anyway, you want to go see a movie? Like we use too?"I asked.

"Fine. Which one?"

"Uh, I wanted to see The Lovely Bones."

_at the movies...._

Carly was almost sobbing in the movie when Suzie or whatever was murdered. Most of the girls in the theater were blowing their noses when Ray was waiting for Suzie, but she never came because she was dead. Man, why didn't I go to the in-between? It looked so fun. Way better than hanging around on Earth. At the end when Ray saw Suzie and kissed her or whatever, gave me an idea. Could I somehow do what Suzie did wih that black haired girl? Make Carly look like me?


	10. iGet A Second Chance

Chapter 10

iGet A Second Chance

After finally breaking Carly and Freddie up, nothing happened. I half accepted a light to appear in front of me and say, _"Congratulations. You have completed your mission. You may come to Heaven now."_ Then a freaking golden gateway to open in front of me, but that didn't happen. Instead, I remained on stupid Earth. Day after day I watched Freddie. He was depressed without Carly. Which was weird because I thought he broke up with her cause he thought she was crazy. He sat in his room and watched TV all day. Carly was pretty depressed too. But I discovered two days after Freddie broke up with her, Griffin had asked her out. She took the offer. Freddie wasn't dating anyone. "Finish your mission yet?" Morris appeared next to me.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

"Nope. If you completed your mission why are you still here?" Morris said.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well, you're suppose to move on when you're finished."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so I guess you're not done. So what do you think you're suppose to do?"

"I dunno." I said.

"What do you want?" Morris asked.

"I don't want Freddie to be depressed." I told him.

"And what do you think would bring out of depression?" Morris nudged my shoulder.

"Pfff, I don't know." I said sarcasticly.

"Yes, you do." Morris frowned.

"Damn! Not that!" I protested.

Morris laughed and started walking. "HEY! Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Oh, I'm done."

"Your mission was to-"

"To get you to do the right thing. Your angel figured you won't do your mission right, so she sent me." Morris chuckled.

Suddenly there was a strong light. "See you in Heaven, Sam." Morris went into the light.

I was alone again. Freddie was watching TV and depressed. I jumped to Carly's apartment. She wasn't there. Spencer was protectively holding the remote. As much as I wanted to mess with him again, I jumped to the street. Where the heck was Carly? I found her sitting with Griffin at the park. "Carly?" I whispered in her ear.

"I haven't talked to him!" Carly cried.

"What's wrong Carly? Is it Sam?" Griffin asked.

I was shocked. "You told him about me? And he believed you?" I demanded.

"Yeah, Griffin is more unstanding than Freddie." Carly hissed. "Now, please leave me alone!"

"Carly, please, hear me out! Today is my last day to finish my mission. If it's not done by midnight, I'm stuck here! My mission was to make Freddie happy, you make him happy. Please! Prove to him you saw me! Tell Freddie 'hate you, too'!"

"Is this so kind of joke?"

"I can't believe i begging you to date the one guy I ever loved!"

"No." Carly said bitterly.

Do ghost cry? Because my eyes were tearing up. "Fine. But next time you think about me, just remember how you kept me here on Earth, forever." I snapped and jumped back to Freddie's apartment.

I sat next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I tried." I sobbed.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

I laid in the couch with Freddie, waiting for midnight to come. Tear ran down my cheeks. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Freddie grimly got up and openned it. "Carly?" he said.

Carly came in outwith asking. "Carly, look, I don't know what you're doing here, but-" Freddie began.

"Hate you, too." Carly said.

"W-What?" Freddie choked.

"I said hate you, too." she repeated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Freddie demanded.

"That's what Sam said to you, after you two kissed, right? After you said 'I hate you'?"

Freddie was in pure shock. "Y-You really did see her?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Carly sighed.

"Is she hear right now?"

Carly looked at me, "Yes."

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I'm right here." I stood in front of him.

"I wish...I could see you, one last time. So I could tell you how I felt about you." Freddie sounded like he was going to cry.

"Sam," Carly said. "At the end of The Lovely Bones, when Suze made that girl look like her, you can try that with me."

"R-Really?" I asked, not believing her offer.

"Sam, you're my best friend. You deserve a second chance to say goodbye, after everything you've went through." Carly smiled.

I smiled back. Slowly, I stepped into Carly body. I openned my eyes. "Sam?" Freddie asked looking at me.

There was a mirror in the kitchen, I ran to it. It worked. Carly's face was now my face. "What's up, dork?" I smiled.

Freddie, suprisingly, gave me a bear-hug. When he let go I said, "So how do you REALLY feel about me?"

Then Freddie kissed me. Last time we kissed it was just to get it over with, but now it was real. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We put our foreheads together and I noticed Freddie was crying. "Sam, I...I don't want you to go. I want to stay here, with me." he said.

"Freddie, I want to, really. But this isn't my body." I told me, now crying too.

"Please," he pleaded. "I've always loved you. I never said anything because I thought you would reject me."

I buried my head in his neck. "I don't want to leave. When I gave my life for Carly, I wasn't ready to go. I never got a chance to say goodbye to you. I don't want you to hate Carly because she's alive and I'm not."

"Sam, I don't hate Carly. In my eyes you're a hero because you gave your life for your friend." Freddie asured me.

"It's time for me to go now." I said.

I stepped back from Freddie and was about to leave Carly's body. "No! Wait..." Freddie cried and pulled me back to him.

I kissed him one last time. "Sam, will you at least wait for me? Wherever you're going?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. Next time I see you it will be in Heaven." I smiled.

Before I left Carly's body I said, "I hate you."

Freddie smiled, "Hate you too."

Then I left Carly's body. Carly almost fell but Freddie caught her and helded her stand up. "Thank you, Sam, for saving my life." Carly said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No, Carly. Thank you. You helped me find peace. I'll see you later!" I waved.

A light shined brightly in front of me. "Is that the light?" I asked.

"Yes. Go into it." Carly told me.

I walked into the light, not sure what was going to happen to me. There was a rush of air and suddenly I was back in the room where I'd been after I died. "Congratulations, Sam." my angel greeted me.

"I did the right thing?" I asked.

"Yes. Now it is time for you to pass on." Sam smiled at me.

She stepped aside and I saw a golden gateway. I pushed the gates openned and entered into my new life.

* * *

**This story isn't over people! I will hopefully be coming out with 1 more. i don't know when because I'm not going to be here all next week. **


	11. iEpilogue: A Happy Ending

Chapter 11

iEpilogue: A Happy Ending

Watching my friends grow up from Heaven wasn't easy. I wanted to be with them, but that was impossible. Carly continued to help the dead. Even though some dead were more...aggressive than others. Freddie got into computers, big surprise. I'll admit I was jealous watching all the cool things my friends got to do. Carly and Freddie got married when they were twenty-four. Now _that_ was hard to watch. I mean watching the freaking love of your life marrying someone else. But at least he was happy. Freddie and Carly had a daughter. She had blonde hair, but they didn't know where it came from. Their daughter had blue eyes, did I mention how much she looked like me? Well, anyway, they named her Sam. Haha. She got into trouble like me, talked back like me, and ate like me. She could of been the sister I never had-er, the sister I always _wanted_. Meliane, my sister, grew up to be a writer and inspire kids to be what they want to be. Yeah, not the best job in the world.

Anyway, I did wait for Freddie, like he asked me too. The sad thing was, he loved Carly, so when he got to Heaven I didn't think he would love me anymore than a friend. Years went by and I kept watch over them. Sam marryed Griffin's kid. He was a bad boy like his father. So she didn't have my taste in boys, but it was nice to see she acted some like Carly. Carly was the first to...pass on. She was overjoyed to see me in Heaven. She died at the age eighty. Well, she lived longer than me. Freddie died five years later, fighting cancer. "Sam?" a hand touched my shoulder.

I turned around to find Freddie. He looked my age. When you're in Heaven you can look anyway you want. His hair was the same from when I last saw him...well when I was alive that is. Freddie still had those deep brown eyes. "Freddie," I smiled.

He pulled me into his arms. Freddie kissed me. I felt like I was in Heaven-oh, wait, I am. I kissed him back. Finally, we could be together. Forever.

* * *

**THE END! Ha! You guys didn't think I'd let it end in creddie, did you? SEDDIE FOREVER! At least I got this chapter out before I leave tommorrow. If any of you read my other iCarly story, iAm A Vampire, I will try to update that Sunday. HAPPY EASTER! Later!**

_**-Angel of Darkness1337**_


End file.
